


Treat

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey plays a trick and Zeke gets a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 C/Z Halloween Grab Bag

That little fucker was going to pay; just as soon as he could get away from the door and its endless stream of little monsters. 

“ _Come on_ ,” he said, “ _it’ll be fun!_ ” And, like always, Zeke had caved. Now Casey was nowhere in sight and Zeke was left alone handing out candy. 

Seizing an opportunity in the next lull of goblins, Zeke shut out the light, closed the front door and turned. 

All thoughts of pay back left his head. Dressed only in a black lace thong and a smile, Casey lounged against the door frame. 

“Want your Treat, Zeke?”


End file.
